I'll Be Home For Christmas
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Christmas this year doesn't seem to be turning out right for anyone. Between being snowed in, stuck in an airport, stuck alone with your ex and a visit to the hospital, no one seems to be able to catch a break. But not all hope is lost - the holiday may still be somewhat salvageable... (akuroku, soriku, terraven, zemyx. M for possible adult situations.)
1. Chapter I

_a/n: Hello, my loves :3 today I bring you all the start of my little christmas story! Exciting, isn't it?_

_This isn't your typical happy christmas story, not really...but I hope you all enjoy!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

"What do you mean we're snowed in?!"

The man behind the desk sighed. "There's snow blocking all the doors, and we can't get a plow out here until Boxing Day. I'm so sorry about the inconvenience, which is why I won't charge you for the remainder of your stay..."

Roxas was beginning to go purple, and it looked like a vein was about to pop in his forehead. Seeing this, Axel wrapped his arms around him and pulled him away, thanking the man behind the desk as he did so.

"I can't believe this! I _knew_ we shouldn't have come!"

"Rox, babe, calm down. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything," Axel said in a soothing tone, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

The blond released a long breath, forcing himself to calm. "I just can't believe it. Ven is _finally_ coming home after two years, and I just...I wanted to spend Christmas with him. And we're gonna miss Riku proposing to Sora..." He looked down. "This is the worst thing that could've ever happened, Ax."

Green eyes soft, the redhead pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Your brother will be here for two weeks, you'll have _plenty_ of time to spend with him. And I'm sure we'll hear _all_ about the proposal from Sora..."

Roxas' head suddenly snapped up. "Shit, what about Zexion and Demyx? Zex said they'd be on our doorstep tomorrow by 7!"

Axel swore, pulling out his phone, only to swear again as he shoved it back in his pocket. "I have no service!"

Cursing, Roxas ran over to the landline, picking up the receiver only to hear static on the other side. "This is starting to feel like a fucking horror movie," he muttered. "_Two gay men on a romantic vacation suddenly find themselves in for a not so Merry Christmas. The halls will be decked...**with their blood**._"

Axel snorted, covering his mouth, before wrapping his arms around the blond from behind, lips finding his neck. "I'd protect you. No crazy murderer touches _my_ Roxy."

Laughing, Roxas pulled out of the embrace to turn around and face his boyfriend, hands on his hips. "How many times am I gonna have to ask you to stop calling me that? It was okay when we were kids, but now it just makes me sound like a girl."

Grinning, Axel slid his hands into the back pockets of Roxas' jeans, green eyes almost predatory. "Wow, you _aren't_ a girl? _Shocker_," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

He felt the blond smirk before pulling away, a small hand coming up to pat his cheek. "If I was a girl, you wouldn't be with me. You're so gay you can't even _think_ straight."

Axel chuckled, lifting Roxas by his butt and pressing their foreheads together. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, and he felt lean arms go around his neck.

"I'd love you even if you were a toad, Roxas Strife," he murmured, kissing him once more.

Roxas softened against him, returning the gentle kiss and toying with long red spikes. "You're a fucking sap, you know that?" he murmured into the kiss.

He felt Axel grin as he carried him to the bed, laying him against the pillows and climbing on top, hands rubbing up his sides. "Only for you, my dear Roxy." There was that predatory look again... "Now, I know of a _great_ way to pass the time..."

Blue eyes darkening, Roxas pulled his face down so that their noses touched, breath mingling between them. "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do..." A smirk pulled at one corner of his lips. "I'm game."

* * *

"_Attention, Flight 813 to Hollow Bastian has been delayed due to bad weather. We will keep you updated on the situation. Thank you for flying with Key Airlines, have a wonderful Christmas._"

Ventus groaned in his seat, dropping his carry-on on the floor in front of him. "Roxas is gonna freak out," he mumbled, running a hand through his unruly hair.

He heard a chuckle from beside him, then felt a strong arm wrap around him. Terra pressed a soothing kiss to his temple before replying, "He'll understand, Ven. There's nothing we can do, after all."

Ven leaned into his fiancé's embrace, letting out a sigh. "I hate airports, I hope the wait isn't_ too_ long..."

"It all depends on the storm. We should've flown down before it hit, really."

"I_ know_, but I couldn't get time off before now. Xehanort is a douche," he muttered, laying his head on the brunet's shoulder. "It was hard enough to get this time off that I got. You're lucky that you're your own boss. And that Eraqus doesn't know the meaning of the word 'retirement'."

Terra laughed. "Dad loves being at the dojo, I knew he'd have no problem looking after it for two weeks."

"Exactly. You have it easy, asshole," he mumbled, sighing.

Terra grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Don't be grumpy, Ven. We'll get there soon."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Sooo...how have you been?" Demyx asked, unable to take the awkward silence that had settled ever since he'd gotten into Zexion's car thirty minutes prior.

The slate-haired man glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and Demyx felt as if he'd been punched in the gut when he was suddenly reminded just how pretty their indigo hue was.

"Fine," he replied in a clipped tone, adjusting his hold on the steering wheel slightly. "And yourself?"

"I've been _great_," Demyx replied with a nervous chuckle, running his hand through his ridiculously hairsprayed hair. "Been doing a lot of traveling, doing some gigs here and there." Silence. Demyx coughed. "I uh, see you got contact lenses...got tired of the glasses?"

"These were more practical," the smaller man responded, sounding bored. "They don't slip down my nose every five seconds."

Demyx found himself snorting. "Yeah, I remember I'd always find you pushing your glasses up. It was cute." Suddenly, he winced, silently berating himself for crossing that line. He promised himself he wouldn't say things like that to Zexion anymore, that he'd respect the decision he'd made a year before.

The two had been an odd couple, admittedly. Demyx was loud, outgoing, sociable, while Zexion was the quiet bookworm who kept to himself. How they'd ever clicked was a mystery to most, but if asked, Demyx would reply with a simple, "Those eyes."

Zexion's eyes were a hypnotizing shade of indigo blue, dark and alluring without even really meaning to be. They'd immediately ensnared him one faithful day in the library of Radiant Garden University, and started the beginning of his quest to get the quiet, attractive boy to date him.

It hasn't been easy, but somehow he'd charmed his way into the shorter man's heart with persistence and a little luck. And then they dated happily for two years, up until their differences finally became too much last year.

Demyx had obviously been upset at Zexion's request to break things off, but he loved him enough that he respected the fact that he didn't want to be with him anymore. It had hurt, obviously, but he'd ultimately wanted Zexion to be happy and clearly he couldn't make him happy anymore.

They hadn't spoken since then, until Zexion called out of the blue and offered a drive to their friends' place since he was going anyway. The blond of course jumped at the chance, but the awkward silences and forced conversations were making him regret his decision a little.

Another silence fell over them, causing Demyx to inwardly sigh. It was going to be a _long_ car ride.

* * *

"Riku, look at this!" Sora called, blue eyes wide as they watched the weather network.

His boyfriend came running from the kitchen, drying his hands from the dishes he'd been doing. Teal eyes grew wide as he looked at the storm warning on the screen.

"Shit, 50+ centimeters?" he mumbled, slinging the dishtowel over his shoulder.

Sora nodded. "Lots of places have been hit pretty bad by the snow, and it's getting bad here, too...you know we haven't heard from Roxas or Axel, meaning they're probably stuck in Twilight Town..."

Riku cursed, running for his coat. "I'd better get the groceries now, then."

Sora sat up on his knees, eyes widening further. "Riku, you can't go out in that—"

A finger was pressed to his lips as the silver-haired man returned, a soft smile on his lips. "I'll be _fine_, don't worry about me. I won't be long, love."

Sighing, Sora stretched up for a kiss. Chuckling, Riku obliged, kissing him tenderly on the lips before pecking his nose and both of his cheeks. This caused the brunet's eyes to sparkle, and he kissed him one last time for good measure.

"Bring me back some chocolate chips, I'll make cookies," he told him, smiling as they broke apart.

"Gotcha. I'll be back soon, love."

Sora stood to hug him, nuzzling his face into his chest. "I'll be waiting with eggnog and a fresh sponge cake."

Kissing one last time, they broke apart. Riku slipped his peacoat on, wrapping his long green scarf around his neck and pulling his black gloves on. Grabbing his car keys, he offered a smile before walking out the door.

Sighing, Sora decided he'd busy himself with making the sponge cake. He hummed tunelessly as he mixed the ingredients, heating the butter and such on the stove before mixing it all together. Once the batter was looking right, he poured it into the pan and stuck it into the oven, setting a timer for 15 minutes.

Deciding he'd do the dishes so that Riku wouldn't have to again, he turned on the radio and rolled up his sleeves, filling the sink with water and dish soap. The radio hummed in the background, filling the silence with music, and Sora absently cleaned the dishes.

But then a radio host interrupted the song that was playing. Brow furrowed, he reached over to turn the volume up to see what was so important.

"_Reports of car accidents in the Hollow Bastian area have been pouring in over the last few minutes. There seems to be a lot of black ice out there, not to mention all the snow that keeps coming down. Please be sure to only go out if it's absolutely necessary, as the roads are a dangerous place right now. Have a safe and happy Christmas Eve._"

He felt his stomach drop at the news. Abandoning the dishes, not caring that his hands were wet and soapy, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Riku's number, pacing as he waited for an answer.

"_Yes, love? I'm driving,_" came his boyfriend's voice, causing him to sigh with relief.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay...I just heard on the radio that there's been a lot of accidents because of the snow and black ice, I got worried," he replied, leaning against the counter.

A warm chuckle reached his ears. "_You worry wart, I love you. Don't you worry about me, I'm totally fine. I've been driving slow and everything—shit._" The sound of tires squealing was heard, and Sora'd heart immediately started hammering.

"Riku? Riku?!"

He heard a deep breath. "_I'm fine, I lost control of the car for a second. Calm down, I'm okay._"

He felt his eyes well with tears. "Be careful, goddammit! I'm gonna go grey, I'm too young for that!"

"_Is that an insult, Mr. Sora?_" he teased.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Your hair is _silver_, not grey. There's a difference, asshole."

Riku chuckled. "_I know, I'm only teasing. But I'm almost home, so don't worry too much._"

"I'm staying on the phone with you until I see you walk through this door," Sora told him firmly.

"_Fine, if it makes you feel better,_" he laughed. Then, he paused. "_Shit, I forgot your chocolate chips!_"

"It's fine, I don't need them. I can make cookies another time," Sora said in reply. He didn't want Riku taking any longer, not when it was so bad outside.

"_I just passed a convenience store a minute ago, I'm sure they'll have some! I want cookies, I can never resist your cookies..._"

"Riku," he whined. "It's not safe to be out! Please, just come home!"

"_I'll only be a few minutes lon—_" Screeching tires could be heard again, but this time they accompanied a loud crunching noise. Followed by the unmistakable sound of Riku crying out in pain.

"Riku?! _Riku!_ Answer me!" he shouted, hands shaking. "Come _on_, this isn't funny! _Riku?_" His breaths were coming in gasps now as tears began to cloud his vision, and his legs gave out from underneath him, leaving him to slide down onto the floor. "Riku...?" he whispered, a sob escaping him. "Please answer me...don't do this...I love you..." The line went dead, and a wail of Riku's name escaped him. Hands shaking uncontrollably, he dialed the number again, only for it to go straight to voicemail.

Breathing so rapidly that he thought he might pass out, he dialed a new number. He waited a couple of seconds before it was answered.

"_Hello?_"

Another sob escaped him. "Xion..."

"_Sora? Is that you?_"

"Yeah," he replied brokenly, burying his face in his hands.

"_Bro, what's wrong? Why are you crying?_" His baby sister's voice was full of concern for him, and he heard her shushing what was probably Kairi and Naminé asking what was wrong.

"I-I was on the phone to Riku, he went out to get groceries...I heard on the radio that there were lots of people getting into accidents, so I called him. He was coming home, but then he realized he forgot the chocolate chips I asked for. I told him to just come home, but the goddamn _idiot_ wouldn't listen...and then I heard a crash, a scream, and then nothing." A sob wracked through his entire body, and he hunched himself into a ball. "I don't know if he's okay, Xi..."

"_Oh my god...Sora, we'll be right over. Hang on for a few minutes, okay?_"

Sniffling, he replied with a quiet "okay" before hanging up and letting his phone fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he let it all out.

* * *

_a/n: Wow I'm kind of a dick_

_Next chapter will hopefully be up later tonight, since I wanna have everything up and done by tomorrow since this is a Christmas story xD so don't worry, I won't leave you hanging too long!_

_See you all in a little bit :3_

_~AFOM_


	2. Chapter II

_a/n: Longer chapter this time! I hope you all find this chapter satisfactory :3 I'm having a lot of fun writing this story!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

It seemed like he'd been waiting hours when Xion arrived moments later, Kairi and Naminé in tow. The black-haired girl immediately ran to her brother's side, crouching before him and pulling him into her arms. He immediately clutched her tightly, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"C'mon, big bro, let's get your coat on and go to the hospital, I'm sure he's been picked up by an ambulance by now."

Nodding, he let her help him up. She had to help him to his room—his legs were so weak. There, she sat him on his bed and went to his closet, searching for his coat.

Kairi and Naminé joined him, sitting on either side of him and leaning their heads on his shoulders. Axel's and Roxas' baby sisters were practically his baby sisters, since they'd been friends with Xion since...well, since birth, basically. Kairi was the oldest, having been born in January, then Naminé, with her birthday in early February, and Xion was the baby, with her being born in October. And since their parents were all friends, they'd always been around each other.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sor," Naminé said softly, rubbing his back.

"How do you know?" he asked miserably.

Kairi nuzzled in closer. "Because he loves you, he'll pull through whatever happened for you."

"Don't worry," Xion soothed, returning with his coat. The others moved out of the way so that he could pull it on, watching as he tried in vain to button it with shaking fingers. Gently, Naminé pushed his hands away and did it for him, kissing his cheek when she finished.

"C'mon, let's get going," Kairi murmured. They helped him to stand, ushering him out the door. Naminé ran back to turn the oven off, and then they made their way down to Xion's car. She and Kairi got in front, while Naminé sat in the back with Sora. She sat in the middle so that she could hug him, letting him cry into her shoulder while whispering soothing words.

Xion drove extra slow to avoid any accidents, turning a five minute drive to the hospital into a twenty minute one. But it was necessary to their safety, so there wasn't much she could do about it.

Upon arriving, they immediately headed to the desk. Seeing that Sora was incapable of speaking due to the tears that had started once more, Kairi took initiative.

"Has anyone come in in the last half hour that was in a car accident?" she asked the woman behind the desk.

The woman sighed, eyes sad. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific, we've had a lot of accidents today."

"He's 26, has long silver hair, he would've been driving a dark blue car. His name is Riku Hart..."

The receptionist picked up the phone and dialed something, waiting a moment before speaking. "Yeah, I have people at the front desk asking about a possible car accident victim. Riku Hart, he's 26 with long silver hair and he would've been driving a blue car. Oh? Alright, I'll send them right down." She hung up, meeting their eyes slowly. "Your friend was in a nasty crash, it seems. He and another car slid on some black ice, and they crashed into one another. He's being looked after right now, but you can go to the waiting room. Someone will let you know there when it's okay to see him."

Sora'd legs gave out once more, a broken cry of Riku's name falling from his lips. Naminé and Xion just barely kept him standing, and Kairi thanked the receptionist before helping them get Sora to the waiting room, sitting him in one of the chairs.

Xion immediately wrapped her arms around him, rocking him from side to side as tears escaped from her own eyes. Naminé was crying softly herself, while Kairi was just barely holding the tears at bay.

"I wish I could get a hold of Axel...he'd wanna know..." Sora whispered, shoulders shaking. "He's his best friend..."

As if on cue, Kairi's phone began to ring. It was a FaceTime call from Axel. Hastily, she ducked into the corner and answered it.

"Axie?"

He grinned, scratching his head. "Sorry I couldn't contact you sooner, the power was out here and the generator was acting up. But it's fixed now, meaning I have wifi." The grin dropped a second later. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry..."

She bit her lip, eyes filling with tears. "We're at the hospital, Ax. It's...it's bad." Sora wailed at that, causing a tear to run down her cheek.

Roxas appeared on screen. "Kairi, what is it? Naminé is okay, right?!"

"I'm fine," the blonde called, loud enough for her brother to hear. "Xion and Sora are okay too."

Both Axel and Roxas paused, looking at each other before tuning their eyes back to the screen.

"And Riku...?" Axel questioned, almost seeming afraid to.

"Oh god," Sora sobbed, hugging his sister even tighter.

Axel's face seemed to go ashen. "Kairi...what happened to Riku?"

She bit her lip harder, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ax...there was an accident...there's a lot of black ice on the roads..."

Her brother's green eyes filled with tears, and Roxas looked shocked. "Is he...okay?" the blond asked softly.

Kairi shook her head. "We don't know...we just got here. Sora...he was on the phone with him when it happened. He heard it all..." Quieter, she added, "He's inconsolable, guys. He keeps saying Riku's name and he hasn't stopped crying..."

Axel buried his face in his hands, sliding his fingers up into his hair and tugging. "Of all the fucking times for us to get snowed in..." he whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Roxas hushed him, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek. "Kairi, you have to let us know as soon as you know something, alright? We won't be able to get out until Boxing Day, that's when the plows can get here. And I need you or Naminé to leave a note and a spare key outside of our place for Demyx and Zexion, they'll be getting there around 7...and can you ask Nami if she's heard from Ven and Terra?"

Kairi looked up at Naminé, who shook her head. "She said she hasn't heard anything."

Roxas sighed. "Okay, I'll keep trying to get a hold of them...you guys take good care of Sora, alright? And let us know when there's any news about Riku."

She nodded. "I will. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Kai."

The call was ended, and Kairi sighed as she sat beside Naminé. "Guess this isn't turning out to be a very good Christmas Eve, is it?"

"Today's our tenth anniversary," Sora whispered, pulling away from Xion to wipe his eyes. "We were supposed to just relax all night, he was gonna make dinner and I was gonna make dessert...but now everything is all messed up, and I can't—" His voice broke, and it took a minute before he continued. "I can't think about the fact that we may never have another anniversary..."

"Oh, Sora," Xion murmured, stroking his hair. "You guys will have tons of anniversaries after this, don't worry. He'll make it, I know it."

"He'd better...I still need to kick his ass for turning around to get those chocolate chips..."

There was the sound of a throat clearing, and all heads turned to find a woman in a doctor's coat standing there, clipboard in hand. Her eyes were mismatched, and she had short ashy brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yuna. Are you all here for Riku?" she questioned, turning her kind eyes from the clipboard to them.

"Yes," Sora croaked out, wiping his eyes. "Please tell me my boyfriend is okay..."

She sighed. "Quite a nasty crash he was in. The black ice is terrible, I hear. He hit his head quite hard, and he has a severe concussion as a result. We're working hard to get the swelling of his brain down. His left calf and foot are fractured, along with several ribs and his collarbone. But he is a very lucky man...had he been to the right a few inches, he would've been his by a very sizable shard of glass from the windshield. As it is, he has minor cuts all over the place, with a few that are deeper but still very minor. As long as the swelling in his head goes down, it's safe to say he'll be quite alright."

"Can we see him?" Xion asked, biting her lip.

She nodded. "Be very quiet, though, don't disturb him. His head is in a very fragile state at the moment."

They all stood, and she led them down a few halls before stopping outside of a closed door.

"He should wake up within the next few hours. If he doesn't, then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Alright? He looks like he'll be fine, I just don't want to promise anything," Dr. Yuna told them, offering a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sora said softly, reaching for the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he turned it, slowly pushing the door open and peeking in.

The room was fairly dark, with only a dim light over Riku's bed turned on. A sob escaped Sora when he saw the state of his boyfriend, and he immediately ran over and took his hand.

He was pale, paler than normal, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His hair was crusted with blood in some places, and there were bandages on his temple. He was wearing a sling on his left arm, most likely due to his fractured collarbone, and his lower left leg and foot had been put in a cast. His eyelids were purple, and he had an IV hooked up in the hand Sora was holding.

"Sora, honey, we're gonna go call Axel and Roxas back. Will you be okay here alone?" Kairi asked, biting her lip.

Silently, he nodded, burying his face in Riku's chest. He heard as the girls all left, and it was at that point that he carefully climbed onto the bed beside the silver-haired man, making sure not to jostle him as he curled into his undamaged side.

"Wake up soon, Riku...I love you..." he whispered, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck and allowing himself to just cry.

* * *

"Ax, babe, you gotta stop pacing."

The redhead ran his hand through his hair, green eyes wild with worry. "Roxas, I can't. I can't calm down. My best friend is in the hospital and I can't be there and I just—" His voice cracked, tears filling his eyes. "I hate this..."

Crystal blue eyes sad, Roxas stood and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his back. Axel hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. His whole body was shaking, and it broke Roxas' heart to see him so upset.

"He'll be okay, Ax. You know he will. He's stubborn, he won't die before marrying Sora," he said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope you're right..." the redhead mumbled.

His phone suddenly began to vibrate, and he pulled it out of his pocket to find that Kairi was calling him on FaceTime. Roxas pulled him to sit on the bed, and then he answered.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked immediately, hugging Roxas to his side. The blond reached up to tenderly wipe his boyfriend's tears.

Kairi nodded, violet eyes full of tears as she bit her lips harshly. Seeing that she was clearly incapable of saying it, Naminé took the phone with a sigh.

"He has a severe concussion, they're trying to get the swelling down. He also fractured his collarbone, some ribs, his calf and his foot on his left side, and he's pretty cut up and bruised..." she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "Sora is...he's a wreck."

"Does the doctor think Riku will be okay?" Roxas questioned, hugging Axel tighter.

"She said it looks good, but she doesn't wanna promise anything," Xion chimed in, sniffling. "So we just gotta hope for the best."

"I should be there, dammit..." Axel whispered, burying his face in Roxas' neck. The blond hushed him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We'll keep you guys updated," Kairi murmured, voice thick with tears. "The second he wakes up, we'll call again."

"Can I talk to Sora for a minute?" asked Roxas, brows knit together in concern.

The girls nodded, and began walking toward what Roxas assumed was Riku's room. When they got there, the faces of all three girls softened. Naminé switched the cameras, showing Riku in the bed with Sora curled into his good side, fast asleep.

"He must be so tired from all the crying," Axel said softly, hiccuping.

"I'll just talk to him later," Roxas told them as the camera switched back. "Call us if anything happens, alright?"

"Will will," Naminé answered, offering a sad smile. "Love you guys."

"We love you too," Roxas replied, ending the call. He then set Axel's phone aside, wrapping his other arm around him and holding him tight.

"He looked terrible..." he said quietly, burrowing further into Roxas' embrace.

"But he'll be okay, Ax. He's broken bones before, he'll be fine," the blond assured him, stroking his hair. "Just try not to think about it too much. How about we go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?"

Silently, the redhead nodded, allowing himself to be pulled from the room and to the inn's kitchen. They'd been told they could use it themselves, and Roxas fully planned to.

"Sit, I'll cook," the blond told him, pecking his lips and grabbing a frying pan. Axel did as he was told, sitting on one of the stools and watching as Roxas got supplies for grilled cheeses.

"Want me to try and get a hold of Ven and Terra again?"

"Yes please," answered Roxas as he assembled the sandwiches.

Axel went through his contacts and clicked on Terra's name, hitting the FaceTime option and waiting as it rang. He waited for a few minutes and was about to hang up when his call was answered, and he found the face of one of his oldest friends looking back at him, along with his boyfriend's twin brother.

"Hey, Ax! I was actually just about to call you guys," Terra said with a grin. "Our flight's been delayed, we're stuck in Olympus for now..."

Axel managed a chuckle. "Well, Roxas and I are snowed in at the inn here in Twilight Town and we can't get out until Boxing Day...so you guys will probably just have to knock on the door and get Zexion and Demyx to let you in, they should be there by the time you guys get there and the girls are leaving a key for them."

Ven's face fell. "Seriously? That really sucks..."

"I'm not happy about it either," Roxas called loud enough to be heard, sighing.

"At least we'll still get to see each other, that's all that really matters," Terra reminded them. "Traverse Town is so far from Hollow Bastian, which makes it so hard for visits...we need to look on the bright side."

Ventus sighed. "I know, you're right." He raised an eyebrow. "Axel, why do you look like shit? I mean, more that usual?"

The redhead glared halfheartedly before rubbing his face, sighing deeply. "The girls called us a little while ago to let us know that Riku's been in a car accident. He's in the hospital with a concussion and a shit ton of fractured bones...I guess Sora's a mess, he was on the phone with him when the accident happened..."

Both pairs of blue eyes widened considerably. "Holy shit, is he gonna be okay?" Terra asked, raking a hand through his chocolaty hair.

Axel shrugged. "I guess the doctors seem to think so, but you can never be too sure. The girls said they'd call if there were any changes."

Vern's eyes were full of sadness. "Did he even get to propose to Sora like he was going to?"

Axel shook his head. "He's gonna be so mad if he doesn't get the chance to before the day is over, you know he's a sap. But I guess their tenth anniversary is pretty special."

"That's insane that that even happened, poor Sora...having to hear that must've been so hard," Terra murmured. "At least he has the girls with him."

"Yeah, they'll take good care of him," replied Axel. "I just hope Riku will be okay, especially for Sora's sake."

Both men on the screen nodded in agreement. "Those two deserve to have a big wedding and be happy," Ven said softly. "Riku's tough, I'm sure he'll make it through just fine."

Axel sighed. "All we can do is hope for the best, I guess..."

Terra offered a small smile. "Well next time you talk to Kairi, tell her to ask Naminé to call us, okay? We wanna know what's going on too."

Axel nodded. "Will do, bro. See you guys on Boxing Day, okay?"

"Bye Ax, bye Roxas," they chimed in unison.

"Bye!" Roxas called.

Axel hung up, setting his phone aside and raking a hand through his hair. A plate was set in front of him, a perfectly golden grilled cheese sitting on it.  
Smiling, Axel leaned across the counter, smiling when Roxas got the message and kissed him softly. The blond returned with his own plate, pouring them each drinks and sitting down on the stool across from the redhead.

"This is a really shitty Christmas so far," Roxas commented with a sigh. "We're stuck here, Riku's in the hospital, Ven and Terra are stuck in Olympia...who knows what's going on with Zex and Demyx since we haven't gotten a hold of them, but I can't see that turning out very good."

Axel nodded. "I'm surprised Zexion offered him a drive. I thought he wanted to keep his distance.

Roxas shrugged. "He's nothing but practical." He took a bite of his sandwich, releasing a sigh. "I wish they'd just get back together. They were so good for each other in the weirdest way."

"Who knows, maybe they'll realize that and at least a part of this Christmas will be salvageable," Axel muttered, sipping his milk. "Though somehow, I doubt it. Zexion is awfully stubborn."

Roxas laughed. "But Demyx is very persistent. And it's clear that he never really fell out of love with him, he just wants Zex to be happy no matter what. But I've been talking to Zexion a lot, and he doesn't seem too happy. They'll be back together before they head back to Radiant Garden."

"I hope you're right...Dem is one of my best friends and I just want him to be happy again," the redhead sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

They finished their meals in silence before heading back to their room and curling up in bed. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel and snuggled into him, kissing him softly and feeling him smile against his lips.

"Even though I wish we were home, I'm glad I'm snowed in with you," he said softly, nuzzling their noses together. "I can't think of anyone else of rather be stuck with."

Roxas laughed. "I love you, you big sap."

Axel grinned. "Not as much as I love you, Roxy."

* * *

"I can't believe Riku was in an accident...Sora must be so upset..." Ven murmured as he snuggled into Terra's side. The airport chairs were getting uncomfortable, after sitting in them for almost 4 hours. "I'm still in shock myself."

Terra shuddered. "I don't know what I'd do if it was you...I can't imagine how he must feel right now," he said in reply, hugging the blond closer.

Blue eyes closed as Ven sighed. "I just hope he makes a full recovery. Sora needs him."

They fell silent for a while after that, vigilantly listening for any announcements regarding their flight. Finally, around eight, Terra decided he'd had enough.

"Alright, that's it. We're renting a car," he muttered, disentangling himself from Ven's embrace.

Ven sighed. "That's going to be so expensive..."

The brunet shrugged. "We can afford it, Ven. But I'm tired of waiting, we have a better chance just driving."

"But the roads..."

Leaning down, Terra pecked his lips. "Stop worrying, I'll drive slow. Okay?"

Heaving a sigh, Ven nodded. "Fine."

Terra left to locate a car rental booth, while Ven went to retrieve their bags. By the time he was done, he found Terra leaning against a wall, car keys in hand.

"Ready?" he questioned, pulling his warm coat on.

Ven nodded, doing the same. They carried their bags down to the parking garage, where they found a black jeep waiting.

"I figured a jeep would be our best bet," the brunet told him, grinning. He went around to the back, opening it and throwing their bags in, while Ven took a seat in the passenger's side.

"Let's get going, then," Terra murmured as he got in and started the car, pulling out of the parking garage and into the blizzard outside.

* * *

"It doesn't look like anyone is home."

Demyx peered out the window of the car, finding all the lights in Roxas and Axel's house off and an empty driveway. His brow furrowed. "Did they forget we were coming...?"

As he said it, he spotted the headlights of an approaching car. It stopped right in front of them, and Kairi got out of the driver's seat. Zexion rolled his window down as she made her way over, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Axel and Roxas are stuck in Twilight Town until Boxing Day, the inn they're at got snowed in and the plows can't make it until then. He told me to give you guys this." She held up a key, placing it in Zexion's outstretched hand. "The girls and I _would_ come and keep you company, but we have to stay at the hospital with Sora. Riku was in an accident and hasn't woken up yet, so Sora needs us."

Demyx gasped. "Oh shit, the roads are really bad, aren't they? Poor Riku."

Kairi nodded. "Sora was on the phone with him when it happened...he's a mess." She tightened her fuzzy hood around her face. "I gotta get back before the roads get even worse, but make yourselves at home. There should be plenty of food in the cupboards."

"Thank you for bringing the key," Zexion murmured. "And tell Sora that we'll keep him and Riku in our thoughts."

The redhead smiled. "I will. See you guys later."

"Bye," the two called in unison, watching as she made her way back to the car. Zexion rolled his window back up, parking more suitably before cutting the engine.

"Well we might as well head inside. I'll cook us something, your stomach's been growling for the last two hours," the shorter man muttered, opening his door and popping the trunk. Demyx blushed, pulling his hat and gloves on before getting out to grab his own bags. They walked carefully up to the door, wary of ice, and Zexion slid the key in and unlocked it.

The house was cold and dark, and Zexion muttered something about turning some lights on and getting wood in the fireplace. They left their bags in the entryway, shrugging off their coats and boots, and began going through the house and getting some lights on. Demyx headed into the living room and plugged the Christmas tree in before getting to work lighting a fire. He tried several times with no success, cursing under his breath as he tried to light the wood.

He heard a sigh from behind him. "Did you crumple up any newspaper to light?" Zexion asked, crouching beside him and shooting him a bored look.

Demyx raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What would I do that for?"

Zexion sighed again, shaking his head in disbelief. "You put the newspaper under the wood and light it so that the wood lights easily. Haven't you ever lit a fire?"

The blond shook his head, biting his lip.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion reached over and grabbed some newspaper from the pile beside the fireplace, crumpling several pieces into balls and setting them around the wood.

"Here," Demyx said, holding out the lighter just as Zexion was reaching it. The action caused their hands to brush, making Demyx squeak and drop the lighter.

Zexion just shook his head again, picking up the lighter and lighting the newspaper. The action was followed a moment later by a satisfying crackle as the wood began to burn, and the two stood to admire it.

"_Honestly_, Demyx, it's not that hard to light a fire," the shorter man muttered, setting the lighter aside before leaving the room, presumably to start cooking.

The comment ignited a kind of anger inside the blond. Zexion was being overly rude to him, when he hadn't really done anything to deserve it! He understood that it was awkward to be in the same room again—he felt it too. But at least _he_ was trying to be friendly and make the best of it!

_I can see this is going to be fun,_ he sighed inwardly, sinking down into one of the chairs and rubbing his face. _Happy fucking holidays._

* * *

_a/n: Man I must love giving my boys a rough time..._

_I really hate hurting Riku. He is my baby :( but it had to be done! But he better get better soon, because he's upsetting everyone!_

_And wow Zexion's being a total dick, poor Dem-Dem D:_

_At least things are kinda looking up for Terra and Ven, and Axel has Roxas to keep him busy...but who knows what will happen? I'm kind of a dick, anything could happen ;D_

_You guys want some smut? I might be able to pull it off...I won't say who, partially because I don't know yet and partially because I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise! ;3_

_Not sure if the next update will come before I go to bed or if it'll come tomorrow, but I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas Eve/Christmas_

_(Unlike our boys)_

_~AFOM_


	3. Chapter III

_a/n: Wow I'm really bad at keeping a schedule_

_Sorry this wasn't up on Christmas, writer's block decided to get in the way :( but I'm going to finish this story, I don't care if it's past Christmas! The show must go on!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

"Terra, goddammit, just stop at a damn motel! The snow is too bad, we're going to get into an accident!"

Terra tightened his grip on the steering while. "Ven, you're overreacting! I can still drive just _fine_, we aren't stopping!"

They'd been fighting about that for the past half hour on and off, and Ven was really getting ticked off. Terra was being his stubborn self, and it was seriously grating on his nerves.

"And why the hell not?! We have no need to rush, jesus! It's not like Roxas and Axel are even _home_ yet!"

"Because I just want to get there and be done with it! Stop with the fucking nagging and just let me drive!"

Ven's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, and he folded his arms over his chest before looking away. "You're a fucking stubborn asshole, Terra. _Don't_ fucking talk to me."

"Gladly," the brunet muttered, jaw clenched.

The silence that covered them then was heavy. Ven was tired, he was pissed off, and he was disappointed, and he really didn't feel like dealing with Terra's shit. He didn't understand the problem with stopping at a motel for the night, but Terra just seemed to be in one of those moods where he wasn't going to listen to anyone.

An hour or so passed, and Ven found himself starting to doze off. Just as he was about to fall asleep, however, Terra thought it would be a good idea to turn the radio on a little too loud.

Clenching his teeth, Ven cracked his eyes open to glare at his fiancé. "Could you_ please_ turn the music down? I'm trying to sleep."

"It isn't even that loud," Terra countered.

Anger spiking, Ven reached out and turned the dial, turning the music down almost all the way. "Why are you being such an asshole? Jesus, Terra, you're being ridiculous!"

"Because I know how much you wanna get there, okay?!" he exploded, glaring. "Ven, I _hate_ disappointing you! And I saw how disappointed you were when our flight was canceled, and I know you're worried about Riku because _fuck_, I am too!"

"So you wanna risk both of our lives in this storm just to get there a little faster? You're so fucking dense sometimes, Terra! Naminé already said they'd call the second there were any changes with Riku! Us being there isn't going to do anything! He's in the hospital, where he'll be taken care of! So find us a _goddamn_ motel so that we don't get into an accident and end up in the hospital too!_ Yes_, I wanna get home as soon as possible, but not at the cost of our lives!"

Terra was silent at that. Carefully, he pulled onto the side of the road and cut the engine, burying his face in his hands. Ven watched as he shoulders began to shake, sighing softly and undoing his seatbelt so he could lean over and wrap his arms around him, stroking his soft brown hair.

"My head is a mess, Ven...I don't know what to do...Riku is like a little brother to me..."

"Shh," Ven soothed, kissing the side of his head. "Ter, I _know_ you're upset about Riku. We all are. But you gotta take a second and _think_. He wouldn't want us risking our lives on these roads just to get there faster. He'd want us to be _safe_. So please, Terra, let's just find somewhere to stay for the night, and we'll keep going tomorrow when it's light out."

"You're right," the brunet whispered, taking a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry I'm an idiot, Ven..."

Pulling back slightly, Ven ran his fingers through chocolate strands affectionately before leaning in and kissing him gently. "You're _my_ idiot," he murmured into the kiss, feeling as Terra smiled against his lips. "Thank you for being so worried about how I feel. But I'd rather wait until it's safe to keep going."

Nodding, Terra gently pushed him back into his own seat, waiting until his seatbelt was buckled again before getting back on the road.

They found an exit for a motel a little further down the road, and Terra immediately turned the car onto it. Within a few minutes, they were stopping outside a cozy looking little motel called Rainfall. They hurriedly grabbed their bags and headed inside, shivering from the cold.

A woman sat behind the desk, clicking aimlessly at her computer. She looked up upon hearing the door open, however, and offered a bright smile as she tucked a piece of her blue hair away from her face.

"Welcome to the Rainfall Motel," she greeted in a soft voice, blue-green eyes sparkling. "I take it you two need a room?"

"Yes please," Ven replied, dropping his bags to the floor.

She typed something into the computer after studying them for a moment, a secretive smile on her face. "A room with a queen bed alright?" Her eyes fell again on Ven's ring finger, where the simple silver band sat, and she saw the matching one on Terra's finger.

"That's perfect," Terra answered, offering a smile. "How much do we owe you?"

Still smiling, she shook her head. "Nothing. It's Christmas, the weather is _terrible_, and this clearly isn't where you wanted to be. So your night is free of charge." She stood, a room key in her hand, and ducked under the desk, reappearing on their side. "Follow me."

They did so, sharing an uncertain look.

"We couldn't in good conscience accept without paying, Miss..."

"Aqua," she supplied, laughing. "And yes you can, it's really no problem at all. All I wanna know is your names." They stopped outside a room, where she turned with expectant eyes.

"I'm Terra. Terra Blake. And this is my fiancé, Ventus Strife," Terra told her, holding out a hand.

She took it with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you both." She dropped his hand, placing the key in the door and opening it. She allowed them to go in before her, while she waited in the doorway.

"Once you're both settled in, come down to the kitchen—it's just past the desk. I'm making food, and I'm _sure_ you're both hungry."

At the mention of food, both of their stomachs gave a huge rumble. Laughing, Aqua waved before ducking out, closing the door behind her.

"She's awfully nice," Ven commented as he lugged his suitcase onto the bed and searched for something comfortable to change into. Terra did the same, though he was much neater about it than Ven.

"Very," the brunet agreed, shrugging his shirt off. Ven would never tire of how perfect his soon-to-be husband looked without a shirt on—if he had it his way, Terra would never wear a shirt. Ever.

He watched in mild disappointment as Terra pulled on a loose grey sweater before changing into some sweatpants as well. Ven himself took out one of Terra's oversized shirts that he'd stolen a long time ago, pulling it on along with some black sleep pants.

"It's rare to find genuinely nice people like that," the blond continued, hugging his fiancé and nuzzling his face into his chest. "We're lucky we found this place."

Terra returned the hug, tilting Ven's face up for a soft kiss. The blond smiled against Terra's lips, nuzzling their noses together before pulling away altogether.

"Come on, let's go get some food. I'm _starving_," the brunet murmured, letting go in favor of taking Ven's hand.

The two left their room, strolling casually down the hall until they reached the kitchen, where Aqua stood at the stove. She turned and smiled upon hearing them come in, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I hope you boys like spaghetti and garlic bread," she said with a grin. "I _happen_ to make the best."

"It smells wonderful," Ven sighed dreamily, taking a seat at the table. Terra sat beside him, still holding his hand.

"Thank you," Aqua replied jovially, turning back to the stove where she was stirring sauce. "So...how long have you two been together?"

The two shared a look, and Terra ran his thumb over the back of the hand he still held. "I've known Ven my whole life. I was 4 when he was born, so for the first 18 years of knowing him, he was just sort of my best friend's boyfriend's little brother. But then I started noticing just how special he was...he'd always been so kind, so caring, and I _knew_ he'd always had a thing for me." He received a smack for that, but continued undeterred. "I asked him out on Valentine's day the year he turned 18, and we've been together ever since."

"It's been six wonderful years," Ven said with a happy sigh, leaning into the brunet's arm. "He finally asked me to marry him last year."

Aqua turned her head to smile. "That's so sweet. When do you two plan on getting married?"

"Valentine's Day of next year," Ven replied. "Terra's a sap, he wanted it to be on our anniversary."

Terra snorted. "Hey, _you_ loved the idea."

Ven shrugged. "I won't deny it."

"So where are you two headed? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

"Hollow Bastian," replied Terra. "We were going to spend Christmas with Ven's brother Roxas and his boyfriend, my best friend Axel, but our flight got delayed and they're snowed in at an inn in Twilight Town. We rented a car, hoping it would get us there faster, but the roads are terrible...and they're not much better in the city, I guess. One of our best friends was in an accident earlier and he's in the hospital because of it."

Aqua's brow creased in concern. "Oh, my. Is he alright?"

"He's got some broken bones, from what we've heard, along with a major concussion. We're supposed to get a call when he wakes up," Ven told her, sighing. "My best friend is his boyfriend...our friend that was in the accident, Riku, was supposed to propose to him tonight, since it's their tenth anniversary. He'll be _so_ upset if he misses the opportunity."

"That's terrible," the blue-haired girl murmured. "I hope everything turns out okay."

The two males shared a look, sighing in unison. "So do we."

* * *

"Demyx, are you coming? Supper's been done for five minutes."

The blond sighed, messing with his hair in the mirror until it looked right. He then left the bathroom, reluctantly making his way to the kitchen. The delicious scent of tomato soup and grilled cheeses filled his nostrils, causing him to sigh as he sat down at the table.

"Why are you sitting? I'm not serving you, I already cooked the damn food," Zexion grumbled.

Sighing and biting his lower lip, Demyx stood again and headed over to the stove. He grabbed a plate and bowl, placing a grilled cheese on the plate and scooping some soup into the bowl. He set his plate on the table, watching as Zexion got his food, and opened the fridge.

"Uhh...did you want something to drink?" he asked, glancing over at the shorter male.

"Water," he replied monotonously as he sat down. Demyx got the water out, along with a can of pop for himself. He grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it with the clear liquid, placing it back in the fridge and setting it in front of Zexion. Grabbing his can, he took a seat in front of his plate. Zexion didn't say thank you.

"This looks really good, Zex. Thanks," he said tentatively, lifting the grilled cheese and taking a bite.

Zexion waved a hand dismissively. "I didn't feel like making anything substantial, I'm tired after driving. Not like I could ask _you_ to help, you're hopeless in the kitchen."

Demyx paused, looking down, and placed the grilled cheese back on the plate. He swallowed what was in his mouth, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

Why was Zexion being so _mean_? He was belittling and demeaning him at every turn, and had been all day.

It really hurt.

He pushed away from the table, lower lip sucked into his mouth, blinking hard to keep from crying. He silently pushed his chair in and headed for the doorway, only stopping at the sound of Zexion's voice.

"Where are you going? I thought you were hungry."

He looked back at his ex-boyfriend over his shoulder, teal eyes shining with tears. "I can't do this anymore. You _obviously_ don't want to be around me, Zexion. You've been terrible to me all day. And I'm just...I'm _done_ trying to be your friend. It obviously isn't possible. So I'll just leave you alone, since you're only miserable around me."

He walked away then, ignoring the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as the tears finally began slipping from his eyes.

He'd reached the end of the hall when he felt a small hand close around his wrist. Shoulders shaking, he lowered his head in defeat. "Let me go, Zexion. You don't have to chase me, and you don't have to feel guilty. I get it, you don't want me in your life anymore. I won't bother you with my presence."

But the hand only tightened. "When did you get so..._defeated_? Dammit, the old Demyx I fell in love with would _never_ have given up so easily. Where did _he_ go?"

Turning his head, tear-filled teal eyes met angry indigo ones. "_He_ realized that there was no point in trying anymore. He realized that he was _so_ in love that he only wanted the best for you, which obviously wasn't him."

Eyes narrowing, Zexion reached up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, wrinkling it. "_Maybe_ if you stopped moping for five seconds, you'd realize that maybe I'm not as happy as I _thought_ I could be without you!" He let go, angrily taking a hand through his long bangs. "Dammit, Demyx, I _never_ wanted to break up with you in the first place. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I thought that you'd be better off without me...you deserve someone who can care about you without being afraid to do so. We were getting too serious, and I got scared, okay? I chickened out! And I've _hated_ myself for it!" Chest heaving, he backed up, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor. "I thought it would get _easier_. I thought I'd learn to be okay without you. But you fucking _wormed_ your way into my life and I can't seem to let you go. And that just _really_ pisses me off! It scares me to think that I need you so much!"

Slowly, Demyx moved closer and sank down in front of him, reaching out to tuck those long bangs behind his ear. He caressed the side of his face as he did so, causing the shorter male to shudder and lean into his touch.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked softly, stroking a pale cheek.

Zexion took a shuddering breath, indigo eyes shut tight. "I don't like depending on others, you _know_ that. So it scared me when I realized that I didn't ever wanna live without you. I forced myself to get out before I could fall even more in love with you...but it didn't work, and now here we are..."

At that, the blond pulled him in for a hug. "Zexion, you're _supposed_ to rely on me. That's how love works; you rely on each other, be there for each other no matter what. Share burdens. That's how it works..."

Zexion buried his face in his neck. "But what if I stop being able to rely on _me_?"

Pulling back, Demyx smiled. "You'll _always_ be able to rely on yourself, Zex. But you can rely on _me_, too." He leaned their foreheads together, stroking soft slate-colored hair. "Don't be afraid. _Please_, Zexion, just let me love you again. I..." His voice cracked. "I've missed you _so_ much...it's been so hard without you, I can't get over you."

Zexion leaned into him, toying with the longer blond strands on the back of Demyx's head. "I've missed you too. More than I'd like to admit..." Their lips were only a breath apart. "I've been so lonely..." He brushed their lips together ever so slightly. "You're always on my mind..."

Demyx kissed him then, more firmly than Zexion just had, and the feeling was akin to coming home after being away for a very long time. Zexion's lips were _exactly_ as he remembered them—warm, a little bit chapped, yet fitting perfectly against his own. He tasted like eucalyptus, with a hint of something indescribable that was just so undeniably_ Zexion_.

Nothing had changed.

Reassured by this, Demyx deepened the kiss, tongue lapping at Zexion's closed mouth. It immediately opened, and their tongues met in the intricate dance they'd perfected so long ago.

"Demyx," Zexion breathed into his mouth, hands clutching the back of his neck and tangling into his hair.

"Zexion," he whispered back, groaning. "Zexion, I need you. Tell me you need me too..."

"I need you too," Zexion replied, climbing into the taller male's lap and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Wasting no time, Demyx disconnected their kiss to pull at Zexion's knit sweater, yanking it over his head and throwing it aside. Zexion returned the favor, unbuttoning Demyx's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. His fingers ran over tanned skin, sliding over the bumps of toned abs, causing the blond to shudder and crush their lips together once more.

"We can't do it in the hallway," Zexion panted as Demyx began trailing kisses all over his jaw, neck and collarbone.

"Why not?" asked Demyx as he began to suck on the spot above Zexion's collarbone, the spot he knew drove him wild with desire. He knew Zexion's body just as well as he knew his own, maybe even better.

"Ah, Dem—_fuck_, because it isnt—_oh_—comfortable!"

Sighing, Demyx halted his assault, pulling back to gaze into the indigo eyes he loved so much. They'd darkened considerably in the last few minutes, and the sight of them made his lower belly burn hotly.

Gripping Zexion by his ass, Demyx stood, lifting the smaller man easily. The indigo-eyed male tightened his hold on him, leaning in to kiss his neck as he made his way toward the guest bedroom. It made it a little hard to concentrate, but he managed to get them there without hurting anyone.

Demyx dropped him on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply, hands on either side of him. Zexion's hands made their way into his hair once more, gripping it as the intensity of their kiss continued to grow.

"Pants off," Demyx muttered, pulling away to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers and kicking them aside. He watched as Zexion did the same, licking his lips at how utterly debauched he looked as he laid back down against the pillows, indigo eyes full of heat and lust.

But then he grimaced, moving his head and rolling over. Demyx watched in confusion as he reached under the pillow, pulling something out.

"What?" he questioned, watching as Zexion scowled.

"_Bastards_," the shorter man muttered as he showed Demyx exactly what he'd pulled out from under the pillow: a tube of lube with a note attached.

Demyx pulled the note off and unfolded it, reading it aloud. "'_Dear lovebirds,_

_We figured you two would be needing this at some point. No need to thank us, all we ask is that you don't make a mess of the sheets and at least try not to make a lot of noise, we'd rather not hear you two going at it._

_Love Axel and Roxas._'"

Demyx let out a snort. "Well, they aren't home, meaning we can make as much noise as we want," he said in a low voice, a smirk pulling at his lips. The scowl melted from Zexion's face as he bit his lip instead, reaching up and pulling Demyx back down on top of him.

"Get on with it," he muttered.

A chuckle escaped the blond. "Impatient as ever, I see," he replied affectionately, rubbing their noses together as he uncapped the lube, squirting it into his hand. He kissed Zexion once more as he let it warm up a little.

Once he deemed it okay, he let his hand trail down between Zexion's legs, which immediately spread further. His middle finger circled around the entrance, pushing in a second later. He felt as Zexion sucked a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as he let his body relax so that he could be stretched.

Demyx did his best not to hurt him as he gently stretched him open, adding a second and then third finger once he deemed it was okay to. Zexion moaned deeply when the blond massaged his prostate with his fingers, toes curling as he broke their kiss to toss his head back and forth.

"I need you inside of me _now_, Demyx," he panted, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy with pleasure. Biting his lip at the arousing sight, Demyx pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again, spreading it over his neglected length and making sure it was completely covered.

"I love you, Zexion. So much," he said softly as he slowly pushed himself in, a low groan escaping him at the tight heat that enveloped him. He'd missed Zexion so much, but now he finally had him back...

Soft thumbs rubbed his cheeks, and that's when he realized he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Zexion questioned, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Demyx smiled, taking one of Zexion's hands and brushing a kiss against his knuckles. "I'm just so happy that I have you back," he whispered, kissing him gently. "It feels like everything is _finally_ okay again. My heart...I finally feel like I have it back."

"It felt like my heart was missing, too," Zexion told him, eyes soft. "It doesn't feel like that anymore."

With that being said, their lips connected once more and Demyx began to move. Being with Zexion like that again was like pure bliss.

Small hands clutched at his back, nails digging in ever so slightly and dragging across his skin. Their bodies, slick with sweat, moved together in sync. It was like they hadn't ever been apart...

"I love you, don't ever let me go again..." Zexion moaned into their kiss, nails scratching harder.

"I won't, I promise..." Demyx assured him, picking up the pace a little as he felt his end approaching. Reaching down with one hand, he began to pump Zexion's shaft in time with his thrusts, drawing more delicious moans from him.

"I can't hang on much longer," the shorter man gasped out.

"Me either," Demyx told him, panting hard. He took Zexion's lower lip between his teeth and tugged, earning a low moan as he tightened slightly around him.

"_Fuck_," he cursed moments later as he came hard, nails digging hard into Demyx's back as his seed shot between them, splattering on both of their stomachs. The tightening of his body was too much for Demyx, who came only seconds later, shooting inside of Zexion.

He collapsed on top of the indigo-eyed man, tired and feeling sated. He felt as a kiss was pressed to his sweaty cheek, and a hum left him.

After a moment, they wrestled the blanket out from underneath them, curling up together. Cleaning up could wait until the morning—for now, they were too tired and happy to consider getting up.

"I love you so much, Demyx. I'm so sorry for how I acted..." Zexion murmured, burying his face in his neck.

Demyx smiled, kissing the crown of his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we're together again."

Lifting his head, Zexion pressed their lips together for a sleepy, languid kiss.

As they fell asleep curled together, Demyx felt the happiest he'd felt since before the day he thought he'd lost Zexion forever.

* * *

"Sora, honey, wake up."

Sora slowly sat up, blinking hard and stretching. His back twinged from how stiffly he'd been sleeping, since he hadn't wanted to hurt Riku in any way. He looked over to find the girls looking at him with soft eyes. It was Naminé who had spoken, and she was holding a bag of food. "Here, Kairi picked this up for you when she went to give Zexion and Demyx the key to Axel and Roxas' place a couple hours ago. We just went and reheated it for you..."

He took the bag, offering a small smile. "Thank you, guys. Really, you should all get home before the storm gets even worse...I'll be alright on my own."

All three immediately shook their heads. "You're _crazy_ if you think we're leaving," Xion muttered, crossing her arms. "We're worried too, you know. And we have to keep a _lot_ of people updated."

Sora sighed, blue eyes soft. "Yeah, I didn't _think_ you guys would leave..." Opening the bag, he reached in to find a burger and some fries. He ate mechanically, barely even tasting the food, focused on Riku the whole time. The bruises and cuts stood out starkly against his pale skin, and it hurt his heart to see him in such a state.

Kairi took his garbage when he was done, throwing it in the trash bin across the room. Sora laid back down, softly stroking Riku's long hair and then, very gently, his cheek.

"Wake up already, asshole. You're worrying us all..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to each of his closed eyelids and then his cheek.

Nurses came and went, as well as Dr. Yuna. Each time she came, her eyes grew a little more concerned, which did nothing but increase Sora's anxiety.

"He just needs a little more time," Kairi assured him, though she herself didn't quite look sure.

Soon, it was after midnight. Sora's eyelids were growing heavy once more—Kairi, Xion and Naminé had already fallen asleep in their seats.

As he was starting to doze off, he felt the body beside him shift ever so slightly. The movement was immediately followed by a soft, pained groan, and Sora was instantly alert once more as he sat up faster than he ever had in his life.

He sat up just in time to watch the aquamarine eyes he loved so much flutter open, wheeling around in confusion before resting on his face.

"Riku..." the brunet breathed, eyes filling with tears.

A sleepy, pained smile tugged at his boyfriend's lips. "Hey, love."

A choked sound escaped him, a single tear escaping as he leaned down to kiss him as gently as possible, running his fingers through long silver hair.

"You _bastard_...I was so worried you wouldn't wake up..." he cried softly, pulling away and wiping at his eyes furiously. "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that ever again! I'm _never_ letting you drive in another storm!"

With his good hand, Riku reached up to wipe at the tears on Sora's face. His aqua eyes were sleepy and full of pain, yet he still smiled. "I love you, Sor. Did you know that?" His eyelids were drooping.

Sora turned his head toward the girls. "Xion! Kairi! Naminé! One of you go and get Dr. Yuna!"

Naminé was the first one to snap awake, blinking blearily for a second until she noticed Riku. "Oh my _god_," she breathed, jumping up and running out the door to find the doctor.

"Everything hurts," Riku mumbled tiredly, wincing as he tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position.

Sora smoothed his hair back softly, eyes full of tears. "I know. Nami will be back with the doctor in a minute, don't worry."

Kairi's eyes fluttered open. "Riku...?" Her eyes immediately widened, and she elbowed Xion. "Xi, he's up!"

The black haired girl's eyes slowly opened, immediately landing on Riku. A sigh of relief left her, and she reached up and rubbed her eyes. "Finally."

Naminé returned with Dr. Yuna, who immediately ran over to Riku to check him out.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens, I see," she joked, offering a smile. "How you feeling?"

He blinked slowly, eyes opening just a crack. "Everything _hurts_. My head feels heavy..."

"You took quite the bashing, Riku. But you're lucky you just ended up with some broken bones and a concussion—I can't say the same for most of the _other_ accident victims today," she said solemnly, pulling a capped needle from one of her pockets. She pulled the plastic cap off and flicked it once, sticking it into his IV and emptying it. "This should help with the pain. If you have to sleep, then someone will be in to wake you every two hours. Concussions are tricky, and yours is pretty bad. We can't be too careful."

He gave her a thumbs up with his good hand, eyelids drooping even further. "Thanks, Doc."

She smiled. "You're _very_ welcome. I'll be around if you need anything else. Merry Christmas, everyone." She left the room then, and Riku's eyes immediately snapped open wide.

"Does that mean...is it not Christmas Eve anymore?" he asked.

"It's 12:30am," Sora told him softly, stroking his cheek.

Riku cursed softly, looking down. "Our anniversary..."

Sora smiled softly. "It's alright, Riku. What matters is that_ you're_ _okay_."

Sighing, Riku let his eyes close. "I wanted the day to be special for you...but you spent it watching me sleep, worrying about me..."

"We can do something when you get out of the hospital. Don't worry, 'Ku, it's okay."

"But...I was gonna..." A yawn escaped him. "Gonna..."

"Shh," Sora hushed him softly, laying down and curling into him once more. "Rest, okay? We can talk when you're not so tired."

He received no response, meaning Riku was already out.

Kairi stood, stretching. "I should call Axel."

Naminé pulled out her phone, sighing. "Ven's waiting on a call, too..."

Xion stood as well, yawning widely. "I'll go with you guys."

The three left, leaving Sora to gaze at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Now that he knew he was okay...

He finally felt like he could breathe again.

* * *

"Shit, Rox, grab my phone!" Axel called from the bathroom.

Roxas immediately grabbed Axel's phone from the nightstand, seeing Kairi's picture on the screen. He answered the call, waiting as it connected, then watched as the redhead's face popped up.

"Hey, Kai," he greeted.

"Hey, Rox. Where's Ax?"

He chuckled. "Taking a piss."

Her nose wrinkled. "_Ew_. Well, I have some exciting news..." Her face broke into a smile. "Riku just woke up. Dr. Yuna says he's going to be okay, she just gave him some meds for the pain and he fell asleep. They're gonna wake him up every two hours."

Roxas felt himself smile in relief. "Ax!" he called. "Riku woke up!"

Axel ran from the bathroom, joining Roxas on the bed. "Did he really?" he asked his sister.

Still smiling, Kairi repeated everything she'd told Roxas, causing Axel to sigh with relief.

"I was so worried..." he murmured, leaning into Roxas. "But he's actually _okay_."

Roxas turned his attention to Kairi. "Did Zexion and Demyx get in okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "The tension between them though..._yikes_. Zexion seemed _so_ annoyed with Demyx, the poor thing...I hope they're okay."

"They'll make up eventually," Axel said confidently, grinning.

"They probably _already_ made up," Roxas mumbled.

Axel scoffed. "I wouldn't be so hasty. It'll happen before they leave, but not _this_ soon."

"Wanna make a bet?" Roxas challenged.

The grin widened. "Stakes?"

"Winner gets to top—"

"Whoa, okay, _I'm still here_!" Kairi practically shrieked, causing them to turn their attention back to the screen.

Axel snorted. "Sorry, sis." He winked at Roxas. "But you're on, Roxy."

"Get ready to spread—"

"_Okay_ I'm going, nice talking to you both! See you soon, bye!" And then she hung up, causing the two to burst out laughing, rolling together on the bed jubilantly.

"He's okay," Axel breathed, hugging Roxas to him and kissing his head.

A sudden knock on their door startled them both. Brow furrowed, Roxas got up to open it, finding the owner of the inn standing there, smiling widely.

"Well, kids, I've got some great news for you," he stated, kindness in his brown eyes. "Old Man Ansem—he lives in an old mansion on the edge of town. Well, he has a lot of money, and he hired some out of town plows to come and get the roads here cleared up. They're working on it as we speak...meaning you two can be on your way home within the next two hours, depending on how long they take. Unless you'd rather sleep until morning, which is probably the smarter choice anyway. I won't charge you for the night if you stay, I already said I wouldn't earlier."

Roxas looked over his shoulder to meet vivid green eyes. "What do you think?" he questioned.

Axel shrugged. "Now that we know that Riku's okay, there's really no rush. If we leave in the morning around 9, we'll get there around 12..."

Roxas turned back to the innkeeper. "I guess we'll stay for the night, sir."

The man smiled. "Alright. Just drop the key off at the desk in the morning."

Roxas nodded. "Thank you very much for letting us know."

He smiled. "You're welcome, kids. Merry Christmas."

Roxas shut the door, running back to the bed and hugging Axel once more. "Things are finally looking up," he said softly, blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Looks like it," Axel murmured in agreement, pressing their lips together softly.

Things would be okay.

* * *

_a/n: Fun fact, Careless Whisper by George Michael came on my iPhone when I was starting to write the sex scene and I laughed for about 20 minutes straight_

_So, yeah. Things are finally getting better! Again, I'm really sorry this is so late - writer's block is a complete bitch :/_

_But hey, one more chapter after this! Hopefully it won't take too long, although it doesn't really matter at this point since Christmas was like 5 days ago ^_^"_

_Until next time, my lovelies!_

_~AFOM_


End file.
